The Kitty Kat & the Bumble Bee
by CaptainSilverEyes
Summary: Yoruichi,Ichigo and the bit of the bunch are just in school. All very eager to meet her. Rated K  for first few chapters just Basically a little YoruSoi story . .


**Chapter one : New friends!**

**A/U: This story takes place with Yoruichi and Ichigo with some of the other guys (girls... whatever) just starting out school. While they get a new transfer student during the middle of the year.  
><strong>

'_Oi!'_ Little Yoruichi thought to herself as she notices a rather unusual girl. The little girl out in the field of the play ground away from all the other children.

"Who's dat?"

As she points out over at the girl dressed in a normal white collar shirt with a knee length black skirt. Her hair in short braids of shoulder length.

"Hmm? O-Oh's her? She's dat one new guurl! Members? Teacher Uki gots her in our class tewday!"

The carrot top headed kid said in excitement, but hid it once he noticed the new girl staring in their direction.

"Wets go say Hi! She looks cool to play wiff, Ichi!" Grabbing little Ichgios wrist dragging him right behind her. Soi oblivious to the two kids approaching her. As she fumbled with little flowers in the ground, plucking them out of the ground and tying them together making a little head band out of them.

"Aww no's! W-Why's it sooo hard tew make little bracelets?"

"Hai there!" Little Yoruichi waving at Soi still dragging Ichigo behind her.

"H-Huh?" As for sure Soi though the other girl was mistaken then she herd another greeting. Looking up to see two kids standing in front of her. Seeing in front of her a girl with purple hair up in a pony tail, orange tank top, black Capri's and regular sandals. Noticing the other kid with orange hair, white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Yo!" Ichigo frightening Soi.

"Can I help make those!" Little Yoruichi pointing to the rather messed up bracelets. Plopping herself down in front of Soi smiling wide. Noticing the girl in front of her is a bit quiet. While Soi slowly places the little flowers she just picked out in front of Yoruichi..

"D-Dey are kind of hard tew make, Y'know?"

Hanging her head as she is trying to hide her smile that suddenly found a way on her face.

"I'm Yoruichi!" Quickly placing her hand out to Soi.

"O-Oh! And I'm Ichigo!" While placing his hand over Yoruichi's and the other on her shoulder.

Soi turning red not knowing what to do.

"I- Uh . . . Uhh . . My name is Soi-fong!"

Placing both of her hands out to Yoruichi and Ichigo. Both of the two kids looked at each other with a confused look.

"Bahahahahaha!" As they both laughed so hard they were rolling on the ground. Their legs in the air and hands grasping at their stomachs.

"WWHA?- What!" Soi now burning up red as she sensed she did something wrong.

"O-Ouchh ow-ow- ow-ow- ow-ow , my side hurts, Ichi!"

"A-hahaha. Ha- ahhh. . O-K. . Okay. . Okay" Ichigo slowly getting up from the ground.

"Well, Soi! It's nice tew- " Being cut off from Ichigo still laughing.

"Ah, Soi dats not how'ya shake hands!"

"Heheh, w-well I didnted know!"

Soi was slowly calming down Yoruichi had placed the crown of tied together flowers on Soi's head. Making little Soi turn even redder than before.

"Dar! I finished yer crown!"

"H-Huh? Wha!" Soi trying to stop her smile that grew.

"-Ohh! And yer Bracelets!"

As she slightly grabbed Soi's arms placing them gently on her so they won't break.

"Now you's looks just like a princess!"

"WHAA!" Soi nearly fainting until the carrot top head tapped Yoruichi on the shoulder.

"TAG! Yer it!" Ichigo suddenly took off sprinting while Yoruichi put on her grin reaching over to Soi.

"Tag! Tag! TAG! Yer it, Soi!"

Yoruichi disappearing really fast as Soi was still seated and in shock.

"H-Hey! W-Wait! I don't know whats tew doo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry for the spelling but it's just how I'd imagine if they talked like that. WELL I guess its the first chapter in the series I have no clue on how long it will be, just depends. But I'll be indroducing the rest of the bunch to Soi on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy~**


End file.
